Gym Leader Wiki
by OkonoMiyagi
Summary: If the Gym Leaders had  credible, untrolled Wikipedia entries...what would they say?  Complete!
1. Brock

**Gym Leader Wiki**

Summary: If the Gym Leaders had (credible, untrolled) Wikipedia entries…what would they say?

**My first venture into the Pokémon fan fiction scene! This was spawned from an idea I had a long time ago—I had actually started on a pad and paper, but only got to Lt. Surge's bio before I abandoned the work. Said pad and paper has been lost to time, but that's not to say I can't start over!**

**Some information courtesy of Bulbapedia, and some courtesy of me. I tried to stay as faithful to the games as possible, but I have pulled some background info from the anime. That said, as is this supposed to be a wiki, if I have made a glaring factual error, please correct me in a review and I'll edit accordingly. But please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other associated games or shows that may appear in these entries.**

**

* * *

**

**Brock Slate**

Brock Slate (born March 23, 1985) is the former Pewter City Gym Leader and a world-renowned Pokémon breeder.

**Early Life**

Slate was born in Pewter City, the son of Flint, then the Pewter Gym Leader, and his mother Lola. He became a trainer at the behest of his father, who presented him with his first Pokémon, an Onix, on his tenth birthday.

Flint left him a year later to make a name for himself as a trainer. His mother, supposedly heartbroken over his departure, left soon after, leaving Brock by himself to take care of his nine brothers and sisters.

In a 2004 interview with DJ Mary on Johto Radio's _Places and People!_, Slate stated that his fascination with rock-type Pokémon stemmed from his father's upbringing (or lack thereof) and his relationship with his Onix, saying that Onix was his "first and closest friend. Any Pokémon is really gentle when you get to know it well, but Onix and I had this strange connection. There were days when some of my siblings hated me and some others loved me. The next day, they'd flip on me. Onix, on the other hand, was always there for me. I always loved him, he always loved me, and he'd always have this look on his face whenever I was down that said 'You're _really _gonna give up that easily? C'mon.' And then he'd wrap himself around me and do his best not to squeeze me to death."

**As Gym Leader**

Slate took over the Gym in 1996, after his father's sudden departure. The sign outside the Pewter Gym bills him as "The Rock-Hard Pokémon Trainer".

In addition to his Onix, Slate's team typically consists of Geodude, Kabuto, Omanyte, and Rhyhorn. On occasion he has been known to use Heracross and Vulpix.

Slate resigned as leader in 2003 and handed control of the Gym to his oldest sibling, Forrest. It is rumored that Forrest's team includes an Aerodactyl; however, these rumors have not been confirmed or denied.

Slate's win/loss/tie career Gym record, according to Pokémon League HQ, is 277-259-17, not including one no-contest. This excludes his appearances in special League tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders.

**As Pokémon Breeder**

Slate began breeding Pokémon in 2001. According to his interview with DJ Mary, Slate said he got tired of battling and couldn't bear to see his Pokémon hurt too badly in battles that he lost, so he turned to breeding and raising Pokémon. His extensive research on Pokémon "egg moves"—those which can only be learned through breeding—has led him to become one of the top Pokémon breeders in Kanto. Some of the Gym Leaders, notably Sabrina LaFay, have enlisted his help in taking advantage of these "egg moves".

**Accomplishments**

Slate is an avid cook, typically preparing meals for both his friends and his Pokémon. He has released two cookbooks entitled _Rock-Solid Recipes: Food For the Soul _(2006) and _PokéCook: Keeping Your Pokémon Healthy_ (2007) to critical acclaim.

Slate is also a regular guest judge on Kanto's popular television cooking series _Iron Chef_. He once appeared as a challenger in 2008, but lost to Iron Chef Morimoto in a tofu battle.

He has refereed for the Kanto National Championship Tournament since 2004 and was the guest referee for the 2008 World Championships. It was announced that he will run the torch for the 2012 Kanto League Conference.

Slate is a close friend of Violet City Gym Leader Falkner Jausch and a mentor to Azalea Town Leader Bugsy Silvestri. The three appeared, along with Ecruteak Gym Leader Morty Levin and Vermilion City Leader Lt. Mayfield Surge, on a special celebrity edition of _Poké Family Feud_ (hosted by Blaine O'Donnell). The team won ¥125,000 for charity.

* * *

**How'd I do? I hope to do one for each Gym Leader in Kanto and Johto, since I haven't played any of the games past Generation II. If there's a specific section you want me to add to future bios, please review!**


	2. Misty

**Here's the Wiki low-down on Cerulean City's Gym Leader! I appreciate the overwhelming response I've had so far-in just the first day of this story's publication, it's gotten about two-thirds worth of the traffic _Iron Chef Symphonia: Aselia Cup_ has gotten all month! And special thanks to my reviewers so far...you know who you are.**

**

* * *

**

**Misty Waterflower**

Misty Waterflower (born March 2, 1986) is the Cerulean City Gym Leader and a Pokélympic Medalist in swimming. She has won five medals over three Pokélympics, two of them gold.

**Early Life**

Born the youngest of four in Cerulean City, Waterflower was born into a family of performers. Her sisters Daisy, Violet, and Lily jointly ran the Cerulean Gym, where they frequently put on water shows. Misty, too young to take part in these shows until the age of 10, would learn how to swim from some of the water Pokémon who inhabited the Gym. She quickly gained the trust of her first swimming coach, a Staryu, and took it with her when she began her Pokémon journey.

Even before she became Gym Leader, Waterflower gained a reputation as a bit of a tomboy. A 2005 interview on Johto Radio's _Places and People!_ revealed that said reputation developed from her shyness around her sisters and her athletic tendencies. By age 9 she was already competing on the regional swimming level, and by 14 she was competing on the national level.

Her fascination with water Pokémon began even before she became a trainer. Growing up, she said in the interview, she always admired Elite Four member Lorelei von Kleinheardt and aspired to be just like her, hoping to battle her one day.

**As Gym Leader**

Waterflower says her tenure as Gym Leader began "on accident". Her sisters were traveling the Kanto region in late 1996, as their show went on tour throughout the country. They left control of the Gym to her while away. The sign outside the Gym bills her as "The Tomboyish Mermaid", possibly referencing her hidden desire to be included in her sisters' water shows (citation needed).

Her team consists of Starmie (her original Staryu that she evolved), Lapras, Golduck, and Quagsire. She is also known to have included a Dewgong, Seadra, Poliwhirl, and Blastoise. It was rumored that she also used Dragonair at one point.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Waterflower's career Gym record is 264-199-8 as of December 13, 2010. This does not include her appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders.

Her most famous battle against another Gym Leader came in 2002 against Vermilion Gym Leader Lt. Mayfield Surge. Whilst Surge kept teasing her for her weakness against his electric-type Pokémon, Waterflower defeated Surge in the 3-on-3 match, as Surge failed to realize her second Pokémon, Quagsire, was part ground-type. Quagsire single-handedly knocked out all three of Surge's Pokémon.

She finally had her chance to battle her idol von Kleinheardt in 2007, as part of a special exhibition match. The 3-on-3 match ended in a draw, as each trainer's last Pokémon went down to her Lapras's Perish Song when both were unable to move after being paralyzed—von Kleinheardt's Dewgong by way of Lapras's Body Slam, Waterflower's Lapras by way of a Thunder wave from von Kleinheardt's Slowbro, which had been knocked out five turns earlier. Of the battle, Waterflower later said, "I'm just amazed I tied her. She's an incredible trainer, you know. But I feel like a winner regardless. I just couldn't let her get away without getting her autograph and a picture first."

**Pokélympic Career**

Waterflower made her Pokélympic debut in 2002, at the Cinnabar Island Games, after winning the 2001 Kanto Swimming Championships in the 100m butterfly. She won her first medal, a bronze, in that event.

After a successful 2003 Kanto Championship, she returned for her second Pokélympics in Blackthorn City, winning her first gold medal in the 200m individual medley. She repeated as medalist in the 100m butterfly that year, taking the silver.

She returned most recently for the 2010 Goldenrod City Games, where she won her second gold medal in her signature 100m butterfly. Her hopes of repeating as Pokélympic champion in the 200m individual medley were dashed when she was disqualified for a one-hand touch to the wall after completing the breaststroke leg of the race. Had she not been disqualified, Waterflower would have won her third gold. She did, however, win a bronze medal that year in her first appearance in the 100m backstroke.

She will return for the 2014 Pokélympics in Fuchsia City, though her program has not yet been confirmed.

===INSET===

Misty Waterflower's Medal Record

**2002 Cinnabar—Women's Swimming**

Competitor for Cerulean City

BRONZE-100m butterfly… 58.32

5th—200m freestyle….. 1:57.29

**2006 Blackthorn—Women's Swimming**

Competitor for Cerulean City

SILVER—100m butterfly…. 57.97

GOLD—200m individual medley….. 1:50.63

4th—200m freestyle….. 1:57.01

**2010 Goldenrod—Women's Swimming**

Competitor for Cerulean City

GOLD—100m butterfly… 55.82

BRONZE—100m backstroke…. 1:03.32

DQ—200m individual medley…. 1:48.99*

*Hypothetical time had Waterflower not been DQ'd.

===INSET===

**Accomplishments**

In addition to her Pokélympic accomplishments listed above, Waterflower is a certified lifeguard and offers weekly clinics for those wishing to be certified at her Gym.

Waterflower remains close friends with Pewter City Gym Leader Brock Slate. The two are slated to open the Kanto Pokémon Humane Society, a shelter for abandoned and mistreated Pokémon, in February 2011.

She and fellow Gym Leader Erika Aoyama of Celadon City were guest question readers on the Blaine O'Donnell-hosted game show _Poké Quiz Attack 25 _for two weeks in 2008. A notable incident during Waterflower's time on the show was when, on her last day as question reader, she read a question to which she was the correct answer, which none of the contestants knew. This prompted host O'Donnell to quip, "We probably should've mentioned in the question that she has a very short temper, especially when no one knows where she comes from!" She stormed out of the studio, not to be seen again for the rest of that show. Aoyama, who would be the guest reader for the next week of shows, took her place.

* * *

**The Lieutenant is next in line. Please review!**


	3. Lt Surge

**Lt. Mayfield Surge**

Lieutenant Mayfield Surge (born September 4, 1970) is the Vermilion City Gym Leader and a former base commander in the United States Army.

**Early Life**

Surge was born in Vermilion City and began his Pokémon journey when he was 10, his first Pokémon being a Pikachu. At 16 he moved to New York, where he decided to enlist in the Army two years later. He became a commissioned officer in 1990, shortly after his 20th birthday, and was promoted to 1st Lieutenant a year later.

**In the Army**

Surge actually fought in the First Gulf War for two months in 1990, serving as a pilot. He earned strange remarks from his fellow soldiers when they saw him using his electric Pokémon to power his plane, even hearing from one fellow soldier that he'd "wring that little electric rat's tail around its neck" if he saw it with him again (citation needed). Many soldiers commented that Surge's Pokémon "looked like living kids' toys" and didn't understand why he always had them with him.

This tactic of his, however, saved his life in combat. He recalled in a 2004 interview on Johto Radio's _Places and People!_ that his plane was hit as he was on his way back from a mission. He estimated he was flying at about 10,000 feet at the time, and needed to act quickly. His team of Pikachu, Voltorb, and two Magnemite "worked their behinds off to transfer electric power from them to my steadily-failing engine", he later said. He chalks up his safe landing to "a bloody miracle. Pikachu was beginning to falter, and Voltorb was trying hard not to explode. The Magnemite were steaming…it's a wonder they didn't overheat or self-destruct. I was losing altitude fast, nine, eight, seven, six, five thousand feet I hit in maybe three minutes. And then something happened—I can't explain what—but my plane started climbing again. Fifty-two, fifty-four, fifty-six hundred. They gave me just enough time to make a rough landing back at the base. When I got off the plane, I couldn't even hug them, they were hot to the touch. Even my commander wondered how I got out of there alive. But I owe my Pokémon my life."

Surge remains in the army to this date, but as an engineering supervisor. He has retired from active combat and instead now focuses on training new recruits.

**As Gym Leader**

Surge moved back to Vermilion City in 1995 and joined the local gym when he found out that the trainers there were electric-type specialists. The leader at the time was his former army battalion commanding officer, who stepped down in 1996 after being called back to the base. He handed the post over to Surge, saying that Surge had demonstrated great leadership qualities during his time in active combat, taking over his battalion while he was away.

Made somewhat paranoid by his military experiences, Surge installed a series of traps in his Gym when he first took over. These were removed in 2000 following trainer complaints that they couldn't figure out the puzzle (citation needed).

Surge's team consists of his first Pikachu, Raichu (evolved from a second Pikachu he caught in France), Voltorb, Magnemite, and Magneton. He has been known to use a Lanturn and Electrode at least once. Rumor has it that he has a Porygon, though Surge has neither confirmed nor denied this fact.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Surge's career Gym record, as of December 14, 2010, stands at 259-218-10. This does not include his appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders.

**Accomplishments**

Surge was part of a five-man team consisting of Brock Slate, Falkner Jausch, Bugsy Silvestri, and Morty Levin competing on a celebrity edition of _Poké Family Feud_. The team won ¥125,000 for charity, winning four out of the ten matches they played against the all-female team of Erika Aoyama, Sabrina LaFay, Jasmine Diamante, Whitney di Marco, and Clair Lee.

Surge is the official electrical engineer for the Pokémon League. His schematics for both the lighting and the jumbotron screens in battle stadiums have become the standard for the entire world since 1998. Due to his expertise in electrical work during his time in the Army, he was called upon to design new lighting systems in stadiums after a trainer petitioned the League to improve the stadium lighting, claiming he lost a battle due to his opponent's Pokémon hiding in dark spots in the arena itself. Surge later said, "It seemed like a silly thing at the time, but once I started working on the new light scheme, I realized that the old one needed to go. Now I can actually see!"


	4. Erika

**Erika Aoyama**

Erika Aoyama (青山 エリカ, _Aoyama Erika_, born August 5, 1983) is the Celadon City Gym Leader and is known worldwide for her teachings in ikebana and for her perfume shop in the Celadon Gym. She is the supervisor of the Kanto Gym Leaders.

**Early Life**

Born to a family of Japanese traditionalists, Aoyama began learning the art of flower arranging when she was 5. By age 10, when she began her Pokémon journey, she gained a reputation as the youngest ikebana artist to reach world-class status.

Before she became a trainer, Aoyama had a terrifying run-in with a wild Grimer when she was just 7. She recalls in a 2004 interview with Johto Radio's _Places and People!_ that she "was just coming home from a friend's house. It was pretty late, I'd say maybe 9, 10 at night. That fountain right by the Game Corner, at the time, was infested with Grimer. And I hated the sight of those things, they terrified me as a kid. So I was walking home, and suddenly one jumps out of the fountain and lands right in my path! I was trembling. It wanted to attack me, and I thought for sure it was going to swallow me up right there. So I ducked behind a trash can, hoping it wouldn't see me and go away, but I could feel it coming up to me! And then suddenly I saw a Gloom leap in front of the Grimer…I think it was telling me to stand back, I don't know, but the next thing I know the Grimer slinks away, Gloom runs over to me, and walks me home. It's been with me ever since."

The same Gloom accompanied her when she began her Pokémon journey three years later. Aoyama says she only collects Pokémon that are attractive, for use in her ikebana arrangements. Her affinity for grass Pokémon stems from her ikebana training.

"Flowers, nature, Pokémon…they're all one," she said in the interview. "I've grown up around flowers for so long, I can't imagine myself training any other kind of Pokémon."

Aoyama is narcoleptic, a condition she says she's had since birth.

**As Gym Leader**

Aoyama joined the Celadon Gym in 1994 after impressing former Gym Leader Kyoko Hamada with her abilities as a grass-type trainer. In 1996, when Hamada retired as leader, she handpicked Aoyama to be her successor.

In addition to her responsibilities as Leader, Aoyama teaches her lieutenant trainers ikebana, to enhance the Gym's nature scenery. Of this she said, "It's important that they learn how to harmonize with nature, as this bond strengthens their tie with their Pokémon as well."

She became supervisor of the Kanto Gym Leaders in 2000, after former supervisor and Fuchsia City Leader Koga Shimizu was promoted to the Johto League Elite Four. She is the official referee for the Kanto League Conference.

She opened a perfume shop in the Gym in 1997, which has earned critical acclaim worldwide. Many of the female Gym Leaders from around the world frequent the shop, and even some male Gym Leaders buy some for their significant others. Aoyama has announced plans to start a men's line of colognes in early 2012.

Aoyama's team consists of her first Gloom (which has since evolved into Bellossom), Victreebel, Tangela, and Sunflora. On occasion she is known to use Chansey and Vaporeon.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Aoyama's career Gym record is 313-173-8 as of December 17, 2010, which is the best record amongst all Kanto Gym Leaders. This does not include her appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders.

**Accomplishments**

Aoyama has published three books on ikebana, her latest one being _Modern Ikebana: New Age Takes on an Ancient Tradition_ (2010).

She is an accomplished archer and has qualified for the 2014 Fuchsia City Pokélympics. This will be her first appearance in any Pokélympic games, having missed the 2010 Games due to ill health.

She and fellow Gym Leader Misty Waterflower were guest question readers on the game show _Poké Quiz Attack 25_ for two weeks in 2008. Aoyama replaced Waterflower midway through Waterflower's last week on the program, when she stormed out of the studio after she was the correct answer to a question nobody knew. During her own week as question reader, Aoyama fell asleep behind the microphone (as a result of her narcolepsy) about halfway through her third show. This was after the contestants had failed to answer correctly for four questions in a row, to which host Blaine O'Donnell quipped, "Congratulations, players! You've successfully bored our question reader to sleep!" O'Donnell then threw his shoe at her to wake her up.

She is close friends with Olivine Gym Leader Jasmine Diamante and Goldenrod Gym Leader Whitney di Marco, who frequent her perfume shop. The three appeared, along with Saffron Leader Sabrina LaFay and Blackthorn Gym Leader Clair Lee, on a celebrity edition of _Poké Family Feud_. The team won six out of the ten matches they played against the all-male team, winning ¥250,000 for charity.

Aoyama is also a frequent guest judge on Kanto's popular cooking competition show, _Iron Chef_, having been a judge since the program's inception in 2003.

She is a guest performer with the Ecruteak City Kimono Girls, making her stage debut with them in 2005. Every year she joins them for their annual Hanami Festival, participating in their dance shows. She has also made periodic appearances with them during their _Ecruteak History Festival_ showcases.


	5. Koga

**Sorry for the lack of updates…I've been out of the country and have been unable to work on any of my stories. But have no fear, the Gym Leader Wiki lives on…here's the low-down on the Fuchsia City ninja master before 2010 closes out!**

**

* * *

**

**Koga Shimizu**

Koga Shimizu (清水 キョウ _Shimizu Kyo_, born April 29, 1964) is a member of the Johto Elite Four and the former Fuchsia City Gym Leader.

**Early Life**

Shimizu was born in Fuchsia City into a family of ninja. He learned the art of ninjutsu at a very young age, being told it was to be a useful tactic for his upcoming Pokémon quest (citation needed). He began his journey at age 10, with a Koffing as his first Pokémon. At that age he also took the name Koga instead of his given Kyo, saying that he simply "didn't like having a one-syllable name."

Since becoming a trainer, Shimizu had become fascinated with Poison-type Pokémon, saying that he saw similarities between their techniques and those used in ninjutsu. In a 2006 interview on Johto Radio's _Places and People!_, he said that "poison-type Pokémon, like ninja themselves, have an uncanny ability to strike fear and terror into the minds of their foes. I use these tactics to climb my way to victory, and I believe this is what got me to the Elite Four. The young trainers who think they're all that just because they've reached Indigo Plateau get scared by my Pokémon. The looks on their faces are just priceless."

**With the Fuchsia City Gym**

Shimizu joined the Fuchsia City Gym when he was 16 years old, impressing former leader Jamal Keshani with his ninjutsu training. Upon Shimizu's induction into the Gym, Keshani is reported to have said that the young ninja's battling techniques were "revolutionary for the time period" and "elegant" (citation needed).

After Keshani was suddenly killed during a mission in 1992, Shimizu, having served the longest as a lieutenant trainer at the Gym, stepped into the leader's role during the 1-year interim period. When no other lieutenant trainer met the League's criteria to assume the position of leader, the League appointed Shimizu as the new leader in 1993. Following his appointment, Shimizu installed the now-infamous invisible walls in his Gym, claiming that he wanted to "confuse new challengers, but also see which ones were truly worthy of the Soul Badge by seeing if they could think their way through the maze."

He became supervisor of the Kanto Gym Leaders in 1994, a position he would hold until his promotion to the Elite Four in 2000. The post is now held by Celadon Gym Leader Erika Aoyama.

Shimizu's team consists of his first Koffing (which has since evolved into a Weezing), Ariados, Forretress, Muk, Venomoth, and Crobat. He has, on occasion, used a Gligar, according to a recent challenger.

His career Gym record, according to Pokémon League HQ, is 267-243-0. This does not include appearances in special tournaments, battles against other Gym Leaders, or his record prior to becoming leader. He is the only Gym Leader who has never tied.

Shimizu was promoted to the Johto League Elite Four following the retirement of former Poison-type master Cho Jun-Hyung in 2000. He selected his daughter, Janine, to take over the post as Leader.

**In the Johto Elite Four**

Shimizu is the second of the Johto Elite Four that trainers face. His team remains largely unchanged from his Gym team, though a recent challenger has reported that he has now included a Beedrill on his team.

As of December 30, 2010, Shimizu's Elite Four record stands at 141-107-0, again being the only Elite Four member to never tie.

**Accomplishments**

Shimizu is the only man to win the Fuchsia City Kendo Championships five years in a row, from 1994 to 1999. He is currently attempting to make kendo a Pokélympic event for 2018, but has stated that he is doing so not to be able to compete again, but to coach. He has started his own kendo school in Fuchsia City, where he supposedly coaches Johto Gym Leaders Falkner Jausch and Morty Levin (citation needed).

Shimizu is an avid soccer enthusiast and played for the Fuchsia City Soul from 1984 to 1988. During his off-weeks from the Indigo League, he can often be seen watching Soul matches live, having no problems sitting in the regular stands despite his celebrity status.


	6. Sabrina

**Author's note: First of all, I apologize for my lack of updates—school has started back up again, and you know what that means. Second of all, I'm taking minor inspiration from the **_**Electric Tale of Pikachu**_** manga in regards to her character, but not her life experiences. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Sabrina LaFay**

Sabrina LaFay (born August 13, 1984) is the Saffron City Gym Leader, known for her psychic abilities. Her successes as a trainer come from her ability to speak to her Pokémon telepathically.

**Early Life**

LaFay was born in Saffron City to a modest family who kept a Clefairy as a house pet. She only came to realize her psychic powers accidentally, when she bent a spoon while eating breakfast one day. Her parents did not realize these powers until a few months later, when they caught her floating a cushion across the living room. Her father was also a psychic and trained her to hone her powers, which only got stronger as she got older.

LaFay's first Pokémon was an Abra, which she received from her father at the age of 10. In the short year before she joined the Saffron City Gym, she had already begun to speak to her Pokémon telepathically, which made her battling skills in a much higher class than other trainers her age.

In a 2007 interview with Johto Radio's _Places and People!_, she said that her Pokémon, just like anyone else's, have unique personalities. "It's almost funny how similar my Alakazam and I are," she said. "Wobbuffet provides comic relief, Espeon is the loyal pet, and Exeggutor is the clumsy one. We're a dysfunctional, yet fun-loving family."

**As Gym Leader**

LaFay joined the Saffron Gym just a year after becoming a trainer and rose to success as leader just a year later. She said in the Johto Radio interview that she "wasn't at all surprised. I had a vision that [former leader Anita Harrington] would step down after a couple of years, and that it was my job to take over the top spot. Somehow the other trainers were resigned to that fact…I think they might have had similar visions."

At the time she joined the Psychic-type Gym, there were two Gyms in operation in Saffron City. The other, now the Fighting Dojo, was stripped of its Gym status after LaFay (who had just become Leader of the Psychic Gym) publicly humiliated all its trainers in battle, including leader Nobuhiko Kiyo. Though the Dojo still stands as a training ground for most trainers, it still continues to house lieutenant trainers that specialize in Fighting-type Pokémon. Kiyo is still the leader of the unofficial Gym, though he often leaves the Gym for training, sometimes for years at a time.

LaFay's team typically consists of Alakazam, Espeon, Mr. Mime, Kadabra, Wobbuffet, and Exeggutor. She also has been known to use Venomoth, Jynx, and Slowking on occasion.

According to Pokémon League HQ, LaFay's career Gym record is 291-187-5 as of January 12, 2011. This does not include her appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders.

**Accomplishments**

Not much is known about LaFay's personal life or her accomplishments, though she has begun disclosing more information about them to the public as of late (when?).

LaFay was part of a celebrity team of female Gym Leaders on the Blaine O'Donnell-hosted game show _Poké Family Feud_, where her team won ¥250,000 for charity.

Despite her public humiliation of Fighting Dojo leader Nobuhiko Kiyo in 1996, she remains friends with the karate master and began studying karate with him in 2002. She will test for her black belt sometime in the spring of 2011 (citation needed).

She is a close friend of Johto Elite Four member Karen Rénard. The two will co-star in a new drama in 2012, though further details—including the title of the show—are not known at this time.


	7. Blaine

**Let me just preface this by saying…Blaine's career path mirrors my career aspirations…which is probably why I love this entry so much.**

**

* * *

**

**Blaine O'Donnell**

Blaine O'Donnell (born November 7, 1951) is the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader and a world-renowned game show host. He currently hosts _Poké Quiz Attack 25_ and _Poké Family Feud_ on WPBN (World Pokémon Broadcasting Network).

**Early Life**

O'Donnell was born on Cinnabar Island to a family of broadcasters. His mother was a radio actress, starring in productions such as _The Invisible Trainer_ and _The Lost World_. His father, Charlie O'Donnell (no relation to the late announcer of _Wheel of Fortune_ in the United States), was a station manager for Cinnabar's first radio station in the '40s.

In a 2006 interview with Johto Radio's _Places and People!_, O'Donnell said he knew he wanted to be a broadcaster when his mom took him to work one day and let him sit backstage, watching the productions.

"Every aspect of the production interested me—how the actors prepared, how the crew operated, everything. I loved it, and wished my mom would take me to more shows before I turned ten."

O'Donnell's father, however, sent him on his Pokémon journey when his son turned ten to build his character.

"I think he kind of bribed me, in retrospect," O'Donnell said. "He said, 'Broadcasters need to know what to do when something goes completely wrong, just like Pokémon trainers do. Besides, your Pokémon will be your friends for life. You can turn to them whenever no one else will listen to you.' So that's why I went."

O'Donnell has never specified which of his Pokémon was his first, though he has recounted his story about being inspired to train Fire-type Pokémon. He was trapped in a freezing mountain range, but was guided out by a Moltres.

In the interview, he recalls his great escape. "I think I had just given up on my luck. I was a young, cocky kid at the time…I don't know why I did it, looking back, I was a fool, but I was stuck in the middle of a blizzard in the mountains. I was freezing. I started losing all feeling in my arms, my legs…and then all of a sudden my face feels warm again. Next thing I know, I see this big, flaming bird in front of me—I had no idea what it was at the time, but I didn't care, because all feeling returned to my limbs. I later found out that it was a Moltres that returned me to Cinnabar. So in part, I give my life to fire Pokémon because one gave my life back to me."

**In Show Business**

O'Donnell's first on-air hosting job was in 1981, when Kanto network executives were impressed with his tape he made while at the TV station at Johto University in Goldenrod City. He hosted the quiz show _PokéblockBusters!_, which lasted for five years on KBN (Kanto Broadcasting Network).

Shortly afterward, in 1987 he was tapped to host an import of the hit Japanese quiz show _Panel Quiz Attack 25_, which was adapted into _Poké Quiz Attack 25_ for WPBN. The show, now in its 25th season, is the longest-running quiz show ever to air anywhere in the Pokémon world.

"It's one of my favorite shows to do," he recalled in the interview. "I can't quite put my finger on why it's lasted for so long, but I love doing it because we really get some bright people on the show. And it's an exciting format. I love it."

The tables were turned on him for one show in 2005, where he took the red podium against Pryce Howard (blue), Clair Lee (green), and Whitney di Marco (white). Elite Four Champion Lance Chevalier hosted, while Fuchsia City Leader Janine Shimizu served as question reader. O'Donnell handily won the match, winning ¥102,000 for his charity.

The other show he's become well-known for, _Poké Family Feud_, premiered in 1994, with O'Donnell taking over the helm from DJ Mary in 2002 after she decided to accept the position as head of programming at Goldenrod Radio Tower.

He was tapped to host the weekly show _Who Wants to be a Pokémillionaire?_ in 2004 in cooperation with Johto Radio's Lucky Number Show. He stepped down in 2009, when DJ Ben took his place the following season.

It was announced in 2011 that he will also host a new version of _1 vs. 100_, to premiere in September.

**Shows Hosted**

_PokéblockBusters!_ (1981-1986)

_Poké Quiz Attack 25_ (1987-present)

_Poké Family Feud _(1994-present)—Host since 2002

_Who Wants to be a Pokémillionaire?_ (2004-2009)—Weekly show

_1 vs. 100 _(future show)—premieres September 2011

**As Gym Leader**

O'Donnell opened a Gym in Cinnabar Island in 1996. After Sabrina LaFay stripped the Fighting Dojo of its Gym status that year, O'Donnell opened his own to bring Kanto's number of Gyms back up to eight.

O'Donnell's Gym is unique in that it requires challengers to answer trivia questions to reach him, instead of facing lieutenant trainers along the way. He said he did this "to encourage trainers to think about another side of Pokémon training. It's one thing to know how to battle, but if you know bits of minutiae here and there, they could help you in battle tremendously."

In 2000, Cinnabar Island's volcano erupted, wiping out his Gym in the process. (This was predicted for a few weeks leading up to the eruption—the residents of the island were evacuated to nearby Pallet Town prior to and following the eruption.) O'Donnell relocated to a small cave in the Seafoam Islands, where he battles trainers alone. He has announced plans to re-open a Gym on Cinnabar, though as of today nothing has ever come of that.

O'Donnell's team typically consists of Magmar, Arcanine, Rapidash, Ninetales, and Rhydon. On occasion, he has also used a Magcargo and Flareon.

His career Gym record, as of January 15, 2011, is 211-188-15. This does not include his appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders.

**Accomplishments**

O'Donnell has won eight Bulbawards for Outstanding Game Show Host for _Poké Family Feud _(three times), _Poké Quiz Attack 25_ (four times), and for _Who Wants to be a Pokémillionaire?_. He has won the most Bulbawards out of any game show host in Pokémon television.

Now in his 30th year as a major television personality, O'Donnell will be inducted into the Pokémon Broadcasters' Hall of Fame in March.

O'Donnell will be a writer for the new upcoming series of _Poké Jeopardy!_ that will debut in September 2011. A host has not yet been named, although O'Donnell has stated that he will not host this new show. Fans have speculated that former Pewter City Leader Brock Slate will host, although neither the network nor Slate himself has said anything about the new show.


	8. Giovanni

**Giovanni Pavesi**

Giovanni Pavesi (born August 1, 1963) is the former Viridian City Gym Leader and was the head of crime syndicate Team Rocket since 1988.

**Early Life**

Little is known about Pavesi's early life other than the fact that he was born to an Italian family. Claims that his family was descended from Mafia members are still disputable, though some say he was slated to join the Mafia before his family fled Italy and moved to Viridian City when he was seven (citation needed).

Very little is known about how he began his Pokémon journey, although he has revealed that his first Pokémon was a Rhyhorn.

**With Team Rocket**

Official paperwork obtained after Team Rocket was disbanded in 2003 shows that Pavesi joined Team Rocket in 1974—his motives are unknown, although the field for "family" was mysteriously left empty. When he showed promise in his early days with the crime syndicate, he was promoted to Rocket Executive, Celadon hideout, in 1977. He worked there for eleven years before word suddenly came over the wire that the former Team Rocket leader, Hironobu Masuda, was assassinated. Pavesi, as the senior executive at the time of Masuda's assassination, took over his post.

Pavesi's vision for Team Rocket stemmed from and expanded upon his predecessor's. Whereas Masuda aimed to steal Pokémon for personal profit, Pavesi took that mission and expanded it to say Pokémon would help Team Rocket take over the world. In addition, he also began an ambitious project to use Pokémon for experimental research, namely for discovering new evolutionary lines. Pokémon activist groups have decried Team Rocket's research techniques as inhumane, although it was rumored that Pavesi himself discovered the evolutions of Porygon (citation needed).

In 1998, Pavesi suffered a major defeat at the hands of a young boy known to the media only as "Red". Following the takeover of Silph Co. in Saffron City, Pavesi had plans to mass-produce the Master Ball for Team Rocket's own use—this was foiled, however, following Red's humiliation of all the Rocket grunts in Silph Co. and, subsequently, of Pavesi himself.

He went back to his Gym in Viridian after that, only to be defeated once again by Red. He soon went into hiding after that, though he was never located during his time in hiding. Authorities say he is still at large in the Kanto region, although some Pokémon League officials believe he is in Johto. In either case, Team Rocket largely disappeared from the public eye in 2001 (after his attempt at a comeback in the Johto region failed), and was officially disbanded in September 2003.

INSET: A photo of Giovanni Pavesi's Team Rocket application, with the "Family" field left completely empty. Traces of erasure marks can be seen on the paper.

**As Gym Leader**

Pavesi led somewhat of a double life during his stint as Viridian Gym Leader, which began in 1990. He stepped in as Leader when the Viridian Gym was on the verge of losing its license in the '80s—the previous Leader, Jack Miller, hired only one lieutenant trainer and had unexpectedly died in 1988. The lieutenant trainer, showing no interest in taking over the Gym, left for Pewter City, presumably to train under the Pewter Gym. Pavesi took over the Gym two years later, before the League could terminate its license, and re-branded it as a Ground-type gym.

Following his final defeat in 1998 to the same Red who foiled his takeover of Silph Co., Pavesi went into hiding, leaving the Gym unattended. The lieutenant trainers he hired, who had no knowledge of his involvement with Team Rocket, relocated to neighboring Gyms in the Kanto region.

Pavesi's team typically consisted of a Rhydon, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Persian, and Dugtrio. He has, on occasion, used a Kangaskhan.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Pavesi's official career Gym record is 211-293-9. This does not include his appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders, though this does include battles fought by his lieutenant trainers in his stead. This could explain his status as the only Kanto Gym Leader with a losing record.

**Accomplishments**

Despite his long history with Team Rocket and as its leader, Pavesi has not been arrested or questioned once during his thirty-year tenure with the crime syndicate.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Pavesi was undefeated for the year of 1994 (although it is difficult to tell how many of these battles were fought by his lieutenants in his place). By 1996, though, he was so heavily involved with Team Rocket, and he left the Gym in the care of his lieutenant trainers more frequently, resulting in more losses. However, he remains the only Gym Leader, as of January 25, 2011, to end a calendar year undefeated.


	9. Janine

**Janine Shimizu**

Janine Shimizu (清水 アンズ, _Shimizu Anzu_, born May 17, 1987) is the current Fuchsia City Gym Leader and one of the few remaining practitioners of Kanto-style ninjutsu.

**Early Life**

Shimizu was born in Fuchsia City to Koga Shimizu and his then-wife (whose name, for some reason, has never been revealed to the public). She quickly learned the ninjutsu teachings of her father, as he was the one who raised her at the Gym. By her 10th birthday, she was already one of the most advanced ninja her father trained.

At that point in time, her father decided to send her off on her own Pokémon journey, presenting her with her first Pokémon: a Venonat. It was also at this time that, like her father, she took another given name, reversing the syllables in the word "ninja" to come up with her given "Janine".

In a 2006 interview with Johto Radio's _Places and People!_, she said her decision to change her name stemmed from "too many people mispronouncing her name. 'Anzu' isn't that hard of a name to mess up, but you'd be surprised how many people did. I'd get An-zoo, Ahn-shoo, Ain-zu…it irritated me to no end. So I changed it. Yeah, people still call me Anzu—but you'll only meet the ones who can pronounce it correctly."

**As Gym Leader**

Shimizu took over the Gym from her father in 2000, after he was promoted to the Johto Elite Four. At 13, she became the second-youngest person to ascend to the rank of Gym Leader anywhere in the world, second only to Misty Waterflower (who took over the Cerulean Gym at the age of 10). However, she is over a year younger than Waterflower, making her the youngest Gym Leader in the Kanto League.

To expand upon the ninja protection techniques her father implemented to confuse incoming challengers, Shimizu kept the invisible walls (despite revealing that, in her early years as Gym Leader, she kept running into them) and had all of her lieutenant trainers disguise themselves as her.

"I can't keep track of the invisible walls, but I can keep track of who's who even when they're in disguise," she said with a chuckle.

When asked about her ambition to become a better Gym Leader than her father, Shimizu simply said, "Beating his career Gym record will be a win in my book."

Her lieutenant trainers have noted that she is considerably more compassionate towards her Pokémon than her father is.

Shimizu's team typically consists of her Venomoth, Crobat, Weezing, Ariados, and Muk.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Shimizu's career Gym record is 176-122-8. This does not include her appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders, although her status as the youngest Kanto Gym Leader could explain the relatively few number of battles.

**Accomplishments**

Shimizu was a guest question reader on the Blaine O'Donnell-hosted game show _Poké Quiz Attack 25_ when O'Donnell himself was a contestant. She has been tapped to be the guest reader again for the 2011 Tournament of Champions, to be taped in March.

She was a celebrity contestant on DJ Ben's version of _Who Wants to be a Poké Millionaire?_ in 2010. While she became the first contestant to miss the final ¥10,000,000 question in the history of the show, it was later discovered that the question was flawed and she was invited back on another celebrity special. She was asked a replacement ¥10,000,000 question, but elected not to answer it and instead walked away with ¥7,500,000 for charity.

She is the current Warden of the Fuchsia City Safari Zone, which she designated as her charity for her _Millionaire_ winnings. Every year she holds a Pokémon catching contest twice a year, similar to the Bug-Catching Contest in Johto's National Park.

INSET: Shimizu's flawed ¥10,000,000 question, aired February 13, 2010:

According to Pokémon professors, how many Pokémon make up the first generation of Pokémon?

A: 100

B: 150

C: 151

D: 251

Shimizu answered C, 151, but the program revealed the correct answer to be B. A letter from Professor Oak himself said Shimizu was actually correct, as Mew was technically classified as a first-generation Pokémon in 2000.

Shimizu's replacement ¥10,000,000 question, aired May 5, 2010:

Which of the following Pokémon cannot be encountered inside the Silver Cave?

A: Sneasel

B: Larvitar

C: Mantine

D: Seaking

Having never traveled to the Silver Cave, Shimizu did not choose to answer this question and walked away. The correct answer—which was verified with Professor Oak before the question made the air—is C.

* * *

**You can now check my profile for the official queue of Gym Leaders to be profiled in this wiki. And in case it wasn't clear enough on the first chapter of this wiki, I'm only going up to a certain region. I'll leave you to do some investigation to figure out which one.**


	10. Blue

**Jack the rating up to T for language, just for this entry! You're gonna love it.**

**

* * *

Blue Oak**

Blue Oak (born April 18, 1985) is the current Viridian City Gym Leader and was the Indigo League Champion from 1998 to 2000. He is the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak, and now works alongside him as a Pokémon researcher.

**Early Life**

Oak was born in Pallet Town to Barry Oak, the son of Professor Samuel Oak, and his wife Mary. His given name is Gary, although he once told DJ Mary in a 2007 interview on Johto Radio's _Places and People!_ that he came to be called "Blue" at a very young age, partly because his favorite color is blue.

"It was the only color I'd wear back then, which is how my sister started calling me Blue," he said. "Somehow, as the years went on, the name just kinda stuck. I think it was cemented even further when my dad sent me to Pokémon summer camp one year, and someone even cockier than me would shout at me, 'Suck it, Blue!' after they took out one of my Pokémon. But my birth name, Gary, has also become quite well known, because usually after they'd say 'Suck it, Blue' I'd turn around and kick their ass. And then all of a sudden, after I'd made an uncanny habit out of that, pictures of me were popping up all over the Internet with the caption, 'Gary Motherfucking Oak'. Ol' Gramps gets a huge laugh out of it, as do I. I've got a poster of one of those pictures hanging in my office back at the lab, and Gramps just laughs and shakes his head every time he sees it."

In 1996, he began his Pokémon journey with a Squirtle he received from his grandfather. Asked why he picked Squirtle as his first, there was no other explanation he provided other than, "he was blue."

**Challenging the Indigo League**

Oak quickly ascended through the ranks of Pokémon League hopefuls, challenging the Elite Four for the first time in early 1998.

"At that point in time, it was unusual for a first-time challenger to advance beyond me, never mind beyond Bruno or Agatha," said Lorelei von Kleinheardt in a 2005 interview. "Oak was knocking on Lance's door on his first shot. Right then, I knew we weren't dealing with any regular, cocky 12-year-old kid. This kid was legit."

He lost to Lance Chevalier three times before he ultimately defeated the entire Elite Four on his fourth attempt through the League. He subsequently defeated then-Champion Marco Scotti during their first battle, and became the new Kanto League Champion on December 14, 1998.

Oak would hold the title for a little over a year before he was finally defeated by his childhood rival—known only to the press as "Red"—on January 20, 2000.

"I was kinda pissed I lost to him, of all people," he said in the Johto Radio interview. "I would've thought someone bigger and badder would've beaten me years down the road. But that's what happened, and Kanto has a new champion. And has had one for many years now."

During his championship reign, Oak fought just 75 battles as champion, winning all but his last one.

**As Gym Leader**

Three months after his championship reign ended, Oak received word that the Viridian City Gym had been vacated, and was asked to take the Leader post there.

"I figured, hey, if I've fallen from the highest position, but have a chance to rise to prominence again, I figured, why not? So that's why I took it."

Renovation efforts kept the Gym closed until December 2000, when he was officially instated as the Viridian Gym Leader. He employs only one lieutenant trainer, who only battles when Oak himself is away from the Gym.

Oak does not specialize in any single type of Pokémon, breaking tradition with his fellow Gym Leaders. He is the only Gym Leader in the world who has adopted this practice.

Oak uses too many Pokémon to list his usual team here; however, his Blastoise (which evolved from his first Squirtle) is always a part of his team, as is one of the Eevee evolutions.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Oak's career Gym record, as of February 2, 2011, is 201-134-7. This does not include his appearances in other tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders. Despite employing a proxy leader like his predecessor, Giovanni Pavesi (who had the worst Kanto Gym record), Oak has the second-best record of all the Kanto Gym Leaders, second only to Celadon City's Erika Aoyama.

**Accomplishments**

Oak won the 2002 Kanto League Conference, his first major tournament win since his championship reign ended.

In 2005, he organized the first special tournament for Gym Leaders, the Gym Leader National Tournament, which raises money for a charitable organization each year. Oak is the only Gym Leader who has won the tournament twice, winning once in 2007 and again in 2010. Over the five years the tournament has been held, the tournament has raised over a quarter of a billion yen for various Kanto charities. The Pewter City Museum and the Fuchsia City Safari Zone are just two of the charities the tournament has benefited.

Oak is a field researcher for his grandfather's lab in Pallet Town, and has collaborated with the Professor on many of his important papers. He was part of the team that discovered Eevee's multiple evolutionary lines, a paper which Professor Oak published in 2003.

Oak and his sister Daisy sometimes fill in for their grandfather on the Professor's radio show, _Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk!_, when the Professor is out of the country. Oak is still continually baffled by why his sister's shows get higher ratings than his.

* * *

**And there's the end of the Kanto series, folks! Johto League, coming up! You don't want to miss it.**


	11. Falkner

**Falkner Jausch**

Falkner Jausch (born July 20, 1983) is the Violet City Gym Leader and the keeper of the largest aviary in Johto.

**Early Life**

Jausch was born in Violet City and was raised by his father, Wilhelm, then the leader of the Violet City Gym. He became fascinated by flying Pokémon when he watched his father's historic battle against Giovanni Pavesi in the 1988 World Gym Leader Conference; the elder Jausch handily defeated Pavesi with only his Pidgeot.

Falkner formed a close bond with his father's Pidgeot, sometimes convincing it to take him on flights over Johto (which, as he has said in interviews, got him into trouble before). When he turned 10, the Pidgeot had parented a young group of three Pidgeys. His father sent him on his Pokémon journey later that year with one of the newly hatched chicks.

Jausch told Johto Radio's _Places and People!_ that he could sense a lot of similarities between his Pidgey and his father's Pidgeot.

"There were little things, like the way it would nuzzle its beak against my neck like ol' Pidgeot did," he said. "But I think I noticed it had a personality much like its parent. It's basically a chip off the old block."

**As Gym Leader**

Jausch inherited the Gym from his father, who passed away in 2000. Keeping with his father's tradition, he continued to train flying-type Pokémon at the Gym.

The Gym's most famous feature, and now a Violet City tourist attraction to trainers and non-trainers alike, is the expansive outdoor aviary Jausch keeps. The aviary boasts over 50 different species of flying-type Pokémon that Jausch has caught himself, with his lieutenant trainers' catches also populating the mix. Jausch said he opened the aviary in 2002 to provide a safe haven for flying Pokémon.

"When my father's Pidgeot took me on flights, he would always stop in different places to rest, some in which I'd never let my Pokémon rest," he said. "So I hoped that, if this was available to them, they could stop here, rest for however long they need to, and be on their way. Sure, we've had some stop here and stay permanently. But I don't mind—I know the Pokémon sure don't."

According to Pokémon League HQ, Jausch's career Gym record is 197-175-3. This does not include his appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders. However, he has mentioned battling (and winning) against Ecruteak Leader Morty Levin twice.

**Accomplishments**

Jausch was presented with the Golden Poké Ball award in 2006 by the Johto Philanthropy Association for running the Violet City Aviary. The press release stated that Jausch was being recognized for "providing stray Pokémon with a haven, and controlling flying Pokémon populations in Johto."

Jausch is a student of kendo, practicing under Fuchsia City Leader Koga Shimizu. He was Johto National Champion from 2001 to 2003, when his colleague and training partner Morty Levin defeated him in an upset victory in the 2004 championship finals.

Jausch is a close friend of Pewter City Leader Brock Slate. He appeared with Slate and three others on the Blaine O'Donnell-hosted game show _Poké Family Feud_, winning ¥125,000 for charity.

He writes a Pokémon trainer's column for the Violet City Herald, the city's newspaper. It appears every Saturday in the lifestyle section, and advises people on how to interact with their Pokémon.


	12. Bugsy

**Bugsy Silvestri**

Bugsy Silvestri (born June 21, 1989) is the Azalea Town Gym Leader and an aide to Professor Elm specializing in bug-type Pokémon.

**Early Life**

Silvestri was born in Azalea Town in 1989, but was left in the care of Poké Ball craftsman Kurt Masuda when he was just a month old.

"I haven't seen my birth parents at all," he told DJ Mary in a 2007 interview with Johto Radio's _Places and People!_. "Kurt was—and still is—a second father to me. He taught me everything I know about Pokémon, at least before I started discovering things on my own."

Silvestri became fascinated with bug-type Pokémon during his many ventures into the Ilex Forest, through which Masuda and his friend, Yuki Mori (known as the "Charcoal Man") often traversed. Before long he knew the forest inside and out, knowing which Pokémon resided where and how they behaved. He took in an injured Caterpie, which wound up being his first Pokémon after it decided to stay with him.

"It wouldn't leave my side after I healed it," he said. "I guess it recognized that I healed it and trusted me after that. Pokémon work in funny ways, I suppose. I'm still researching that myself, so I can't exactly give a definitive answer."

**As Gym Leader**

Silvestri joined the Azalea Gym just after his tenth birthday, hoping to find other bug-type trainers just like him in the small town.

"None of my friends trained bug-types—I think they were more concerned with brute strength than they were with tactics," he said. "I went for tactics. You can't win off brute strength alone, but my friends at the time didn't realize that. So that's why I took off for the Gym."

He ascended to the Leadership just a year later, when his predecessor, Larissa Ivanova, retired due to ill health and handpicked him to succeed her.

"Larissa said something about me being on the verge of a major breakthrough when she first picked me to take her place…and I really owe her a lot, because she was the one who helped me on the way to discovering Fury Cutter," he said.

Silvestri's team typically consists of his first Caterpie (which has since evolved into a Butterfree), Scyther, Beedrill, and Pinsir. He has been known to use a Heracross from time to time, and will occasionally send one of his several Metapod or Kakuna out as training exercises against rookie trainers.

Silvestri's career Gym record, according to Pokémon League HQ, is 162-155-9. This does not include his appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders, though he has mentioned that he tied Sabrina LaFay twice (citation needed).

**As Professor Elm's Aide**

Silvestri began collaborating with Professor Charles Elm in 2005, after Elm caught wind of Silvestri's discovery of the move Fury Cutter via a paper the young Gym Leader had published in late 2002. Elm appointed Silvestri as the first remote aide in Azalea Town, something the young Gym Leader takes extreme pride in (citation needed). The two have been working together on finding other bug-type moves, as well as continuing research on "egg moves".

Elm and Silvestri discovered the effects of the hold item Silver Powder, which boosts the power of bug-type moves. They are also investigating other hold items as well, though Silvestri has kept quiet about which ones.

**Accomplishments**

Silvestri is the only Gym Leader to have discovered a Pokémon move and to have said move made into a TM—Fury Cutter, TM49.

He is good friends with former Pewter City Leader Brock Slate, having looked up to Slate as a mentor throughout his Gym career. The two teamed up with three other Gym Leaders to compete on the Blaine O'Donnell-hosted _Poké Family Feud_, where their team won ¥125,000 for charity.

Silvestri holds the record for the most wins in the National Park Bug-Catching Contest and is now officially retired from competing. He is also the only trainer in the Contest's history to place in the Top 3 every time he competed. Of the 100 times he competed in the contest, he won 87 times, took second place in 12, and took third place only once. Oddly enough, the Pokémon he caught that earned him his only third-place finish is the Pinsir that he uses in his Gym battles today.

Silvestri also has caught (and won with) the most Shiny Pokémon out of any trainer to compete in the Bug-Catching Contest. He has won 17 times with Shiny Pokémon, one of which was the infamous Caterpie that won the contest.


	13. Whitney

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately—I've been really, really busy. So apologies if this one isn't exactly up to par with the others.**

**

* * *

Whitney di Marco**

Whitney di Marco (born June 4, 1987) is the Goldenrod City Gym Leader and is best known for captaining Goldenrod High School's dance and cheerleading team.

**Early Life**

Di Marco was born and raised in Goldenrod City, though she often paid visits to her uncle Milton's MooMoo Farm as a young child. It was there where she found her love for Pokémon after caring for her uncle's numerous Miltank that resided there. At the age of 10, her uncle let her care for one of the Miltank as her first Pokémon.

"They were so gentle and so cute!" she said in a 2006 interview with Johto Radio's _Places and People!_ "And then I found a Clefairy while out exploring, and I knew I just wanted to train as many cute Pokémon as I could!"

**At Goldenrod High**

Di Marco joined the Goldenrod High dance and cheerleading team as a freshman in 2001 and became captain in her junior year. During her junior year, she guided her team to the Johto National Championships for the first time, placing third. In her senior year, her team won.

"It was a good way to go out," she said in the interview. "Going out, graduating with the big win—and our first one to boot—it was something else. I guess they weren't kidding when they said we'd be recognized for all time, because it's been about two or three years since I graduated and I still get a lot of, 'Hey! You're THAT girl!' a lot. And it has nothing to do with the Gym at all!"

Di Marco became coach of the team in 2009. Her team has been to the National Championships since she came aboard, but has yet to win.

**As Gym Leader**

Di Marco became Gym Leader in 2000, after having been a member of the Gym for 2 years. When former leader Alessandra Chiarella retired, she held a tournament amongst her lieutenant trainers to determine who would take over her post. Di Marco defeated her opponent in the finals, 3-1, to take the position.

Di Marco's Gym has been an official vendor of her uncle's famed MooMoo Milk since 2002. Some trainers, she says, don't even come in for a battle but to buy the milk instead.

Di Marco's team consists of her first Miltank, Clefairy, Wigglytuff, and Persian. She's been known to use Nidorina, Dodrio, and Girafarig on occasion, with Lickiting making at least one appearance (she used it once in the 2004 Johto League conference, where it fell to Clair Lee's Dragonair).

According to Pokémon League HQ, di Marco's official career Gym record, as of March 24, 2011, is 167-172-4. This does not include her appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders, though she once took on the Elite Four in 2006 and was eventually defeated by Koga Shimizu, 3-2.

**Accomplishments**

In addition to her aforementioned accomplishments at Goldenrod High, di Marco is a prize coordinator for the newest version of _Poké Price is Right_, hosted by DJ Mary. She was brought on as a prize coordinator due to her compulsive love of shopping and her uncanny ability to find unusual products at the greatest prices (citation needed).

Di Marco teamed up with Erika Aoyama, Sabrina LaFay, Jasmine Diamante, and Clair Lee and won ¥250,000 for charity on a celebrity edition of _Poké Family Feud_.

She will make her stage debut later this year in a stage production of _Nightmare in Ecruteak City_. The show has been in rehearsal since November 2009, and is scheduled to premiere on September 10, 2011.


	14. Morty

**Morty Levin**

Morty Levin (born October 11, 1982) is the Ecruteak City Gym Leader and the city's chief librarian since 2003.

**Early Life**

Levin was born to a family of psychics in Ecruteak City in 1982, who were as well-respected as the Tower Elders and the Kimono Girls—both of whom, to this day, represent the city's traditions and its rich history. Levin became well-versed in Ecruteak history at a very early age, thanks to his family's teachings. He began his Pokémon journey in 1992 at the age of 10, when his family sent him on his way with a mischievous Gastly they had found in the Tin Tower.

"I think they were trying to test me very early on," he said in a 2006 interview with Johto Radio's _Places and People!_. "It was one thing to give me a ghost Pokémon as my starter. But to give me one that was known for wreaking havoc on the town? It must've been every beginning trainer's worst nightmare."

The Gastly he was given was known as "Gusha," which had famously pranked the Kimono Girls several times, usually doing harmless things such as letting their hair down in the middle of a dance. Only once did Gusha actually cause a wardrobe malfunction during a show, which resulted in the rest of the Kimono Girls' season being blacked out.

However, Levin did something no trainer ever managed to do with that Gastly: befriended it.

"It just wanted attention," he said. "When I took the time to get into its head and see why it was doing the things it did, I found out it was abandoned by a trainer several years back. He never used it, he never took the time to befriend it…I think that's why it was doing the things it did, because it felt betrayed, because it wanted to take revenge on the human that spited it. But Gusha is really more playful than anything else. It never wants to harm anyone."

**As Gym Leader**

Levin's friendship with Gusha impressed the elders at the Ecruteak Gym, who invited him to train there in 1997. He took over the Leader's post when the Gym was officially recognized by the Johto League in 2000, as the Gym at the time was nothing more than a training ground for the Elders and their apprentices.

Levin designed the infamous invisible floor in his Gym, claiming that he wanted to test trainers' abilities to perceive with their minds and wean them away from relying on their eyes.

"It's the thing I learned the most, from both being a psychic by birth and by training ghost Pokémon all these years," he said. "Even in life…let's say you were walking alone at night and needed to get home quickly, but didn't want to battle anyone or anything along the way. Well, at night, your eyesight is quite limited, isn't it? You can't rely on them all the time…sometimes you just need to trust your instincts or, if you can sense where something is coming from, more power to you. But that's what I'm testing."

Levin's team consists of Gusha (who has continually refused to evolve), Haunter, Gengar, Misdreavus, and Girafarig. He sometimes uses Noctowl and Exeggutor, according to recent challengers.

As of April 12, 2011, Levin's career Gym record is 164-141-5. This does not include his appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders.

In the 2008 Gym Leader Conference, Levin famously tied defending champion Sabrina LaFay, who had never lost or tied in any League conference match in the last two years. A sudden death match—held the next day—also resulted in a tie, leading to Levin and LaFay being declared co-champions.

**Accomplishments**

Levin is a kendo student under Koga Shimizu, which he studies alongside his longtime friend Falkner Jausch.

Levin became chief librarian in 2003, taking over from his ailing father who had been chief librarian for 25 years. He is only the third librarian in the family library's 60-year history.

Levin is currently documenting the legend behind Ho-oh and the three legendary rovers; Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. He is also currently researching the back story behind the collapse of the Burned Tower and Ecruteak's history of housing legendary Pokémon.

He appeared on a celebrity edition of _Poké Family Feud_, winning ¥125,000 for charity.

Since 2010, Levin has been a recurring "Ask the Expert" lifeline on the popular quiz show _Who Wants to be a Pokémillionaire?_ hosted by DJ Ben. Levin has stated that he will be a lifeline for more episodes of the show, which he has already taped and are scheduled to air in May.

He has been a semi-regular panelist on Kanto's popular cooking series, _Iron Chef_, since 2006. In 2009 Levin published an article on his five favorite dishes he had ever tasted on the show—one of which was Delia Ketchum's quinoa-stuffed bell peppers.


	15. Chuck

**You have no idea how much I wanted to substitute one letter in Chuck's last name with…well, you'll find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chuck Morris**

Chuck Morris (born May 19, 1972) is the Cianwood City Gym Leader and one of the nation's leading martial artists, especially in karate.

**Early Life**

Morris was born in 1972 in Cianwood City and quickly took a liking to martial arts, beginning his training at the age of 5. He was known as a fiery child, often quick to anger and with an abundance of energy—so much, in fact, that he was expelled from his first elementary school for deliberately punching a hole in his classroom's wall.

Nevertheless, with some missteps along the way, Morris finally achieved his first degree black belt in karate at the age of 15.

"Martial arts have been my life," he said in a 2007 interview with Johto Radio's _Places and People!_ "They've turned me around from the little misfit kid I once was, and I think it was a combination of my training, my meditation, and a little bit of my own dedication to myself. I've reevaluated myself, and I'm a much better person because of them."

Morris began his Pokémon journey rather late; due to his rigorous training schedule (which got more rigorous each time he failed a belt test), he was unable to do much else. Once he attained his black belt, he set off on his journey, traveling with a Machop that he once sparred with. He was able to continue his training along the way,

**As Gym Leader**

Morris joined the Gym relatively late for a new member, joining when he turned 22 in 1994. Due to his experience with karate, he became a mentor to the younger trainers, even those that had been with the Gym longer than he had.

"I felt it was my duty to give back to the younger trainers, having received so much training in my youth," he said. "I'm just glad they took my training in stride—makes this aging soul feel good!"

The Gym's former leader, Tae-yung Park, retired in 1999. Morris was named leader the following year—following his installment, he began a martial arts training regimen for all new members of his Gym (and began formal training for current members who did not have any). Currently, he offers martial arts classes to any interested people, even if they are not registered with the Gym—a practice he has maintained ever since he became Leader.

The waterfall, which has become a staple of his Gym, was installed in 2010. He frequently meditates underneath it, saying it's a great way for him and his Pokémon to maintain focus.

Morris's team typically consists of Machoke, Primeape, Poliwrath, Hitmonchan, and Hitmonlee. When not battling, he spars with his Pokémon, saying it's a way for him to earn their trust (and to continue his training).

According to Pokémon League HQ, Morris's official career Gym record is 166-129-4. This does not include his appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders.

Each year he also holds a martial arts tournament for trainers only, no Pokémon—which he also participates in. He has won the tournament twice—once in 2002 and again in 2007.

**Accomplishments**

Morris currently holds a 9th-degree black belt in karate, which he has attained after nearly 35 years of training.

He began appearing as a guest judge on Kanto's popular cooking program, _Iron Chef_, in 2009. His wife, Julie, teases him about this, saying that this is the biggest reason why he's gained so much weight lately (citation needed).

Morris is known for being one of the more temperamental judges on the show, unafraid to refuse to finish a chef's dish if he deems it not good. He has also given one of the lowest scores in the history of the show—a 12—to several challengers. However, on the flip side, he has been moved to tears at some dishes, namely Iron Chef Chen's prawns in hot chili sauce.

Morris will be the keynote speaker at the 2012 Intercontinental Johto Games, where practitioners in all forms of martial arts compete against each other. He has been the head referee of the karate competition for the last ten years.


	16. Jasmine

**Jasmine Diamante**

Jasmine Diamante (born October 13, 1987) is the Olivine City Gym Leader and the keeper of the Glitter Lighthouse.

**Early Life**

Diamante didn't always train steel-type Pokémon from the very beginning of her training career, as the steel-type wasn't discovered until 2000. She began by training rock-type Pokémon, beginning with an Onix she received from her grandfather Myron at 9 years old.

Diamante's beginnings as a Pokémon trainer are auspicious ones; she was involved in an incident with a swarm of angry Beedrill when she was just five years old.

"I was just walking home, and then—I don't know, I think I stepped on something or disturbed their nest, but then I see them chasing me all the way home," she recalled in a 2008 interview with Johto Radio's _Places and People!_ "One of them stung me, a couple of others might've touched me. But I was pretty badly hurt after that—in my poison-induced delirium I thought I heard a nurse say something to the effect of, 'It's a wonder she's alive.' But long story short, that's why I was so afraid of…well, everything, for a good amount of time. I only warmed up to Pokémon about three or four months into my journey."

She describes her bond with her Onix as "comforting." When she first received Onix, she was still quite afraid of Pokémon of any type, and ran away from it due to its sheer size.

"It followed me," she recalled. "But not in the creepy, stalker-ish, high-speed chase kind of way. It was a bit playful, nudging me from behind with its horn. And then when I looked into its eyes, I don't know what came over me, but I knew somehow that I could trust it. And the rest, as they say, is history."

**Becoming Keeper of the Lighthouse**

Diamante became keeper of the Glitter Lighthouse when she was 13, partially because her Ampharos did not want to fight and preferred to lead the way with its brightly lit tail instead. The Olivine City Mayor noticed this, and urged her to loan her Pokémon to become a beacon to seafarers at night, as he had received reports of numerous shipwrecks and missing people prior to Ampharos's installment.

"I think it's what Amphy wanted," she later said. "She never was one to fight, but always was looking for a way to use that bright tail of hers. I guess when she overheard this, she couldn't resist."

Her grandfather, Myron, was the keeper for over 50 years. He passed down the title of keeper to her when he retired, although he still helps her out when she is preoccupied with Gym business or has to leave town.

Amphy has only been out of commission once. In 2000, Amphy fell ill, displaying pneumonia-like symptoms. Worried sick for her beloved friend (and for the seafarers for the next couple of months), Diamante temporarily closed the Gym to care for Amphy. No one knows how exactly Amphy was cured two months later, although according to Diamante, a young boy named "Gold" was the reason. Having ascended the lighthouse to challenge her, Diamante decided to test him.

"I don't really care if you have strong Pokémon, I want to test your character in battles," she said. "This guy definitely wanted to challenge me that day, and I would have accepted, although Amphy's illness prevented from doing so. I felt bad asking him to go all the way to Cianwood to get Amphy some medicine, but somewhere I felt I was doing the right thing. After all, you can't be just a strong battler—you have to have compassion. And he clearly showed me he did."

**As Gym Leader**

When Diamante first joined the Olivine Gym, it specialized in rock-type Pokémon. However, when many of the younger (and brash) lieutenant trainers discovered Kanto had a rock-type gym already, with a younger, "cooler" Leader, they left for Kanto to apprentice under Brock Slate. This greatly angered and depressed the elder, former leader Nicholas Piedras, who resigned two weeks after his lieutenant trainers left. Distraught over this and other personal issues, he committed suicide three months later at the age of 66.

"I felt so terrible for Master Piedras when everyone just up and left," she recalled. "I stayed with the Gym, I stayed with him all the way to the end. I never even thought he was considering taking his life, and am still—even 10, 11 years later—distraught by his death. He was an amazing trainer, and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be where I am today."

Diamante, being the only remaining trainer in the Gym, assumed the leadership position in 2000. Around that time, the steel-type was discovered, and gave her a chance to rebrand the Olivine Gym's identity.

"Onix—or I should say Steelix—was completely on board with the idea, and let me evolve him. Though I must say, he gave some first-time challengers quite the scare."

Diamante's team consists of Steelix, Magnemite, Magneton, and Skarmory. She has been known to use a Forretress and Scizor on occasion, according to a recent challenger.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Diamante's career Gym record is 200-122-9 as of June 2, 2011. This does not include her appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders, although in an exhibition match to demonstrate the steel-type's potential, she soundly defeated Koga Shimizu, 6-0.

**Accomplishments**

Diamante is the first Gym Leader to successfully rebrand her Gym anywhere in the world, and also the first to change type specialty.

She began the Piedras Project in 2007, the first anti-suicide organization in Johto. Named after former Olivine Gym Leader Nicholas Piedras, the Piedras Project is a non-profit movement to aid people of all ages with depression and, ultimately, to prevent suicide. She has spoken at various schools and seminars about her project and her vision, spreading it all around the world. In 2010, it was recognized as one of the top non-profits in Johto, and in February 2011, Diamante received the Johto Gold Heart, the highest honor for humanitarian service.


	17. Pryce

**Pryce Howard**

Pryce Willow Howard (born December 20, 1946) is the Mahogany Town Gym Leader and an ice sculpture artist. He was designated one of Johto's "Living National Treasures" in 2009.

**Early Life**

Howard was born in Mahogany Town on a cold winter's night in December 1946. Growing up, he discovered his passion for Pokémon (his parents kept a Shellder in a small tank as a house pet) at an early age, inspiring him to train and go on his own journey when he was 10 years old.

His first choice of Pokémon, a Swinub, came as a result of his other passion: ice carving. He first learned how to carve at age 8, learning from his father, a master ice craftsman himself.

"I wanted to have a Pokémon that could give me an outlet to carve if I ever felt the need to," he said in a 2007 interview with Johto Radio's _Places and People!_ "I love carving ice—there's a certain temperament I think it has that no other material does—so naturally, I was drawn to ice-type Pokémon as a result. Maybe it ran in the family, I don't know."

Howard practiced and honed his craft on the road, after he embarked on his own Pokémon journey at the age of 10. His Swinub (now Piloswine) was one of the few that knew an ice-type move at a very early level, giving him an edge over most early trainers.

"I did that only so I could have Piloswine produce a block of ice for me to carve," he remembers. "But it gave me an advantage in the early goings, so I didn't feel too guilty about it. I think Piloswine was proud of itself, too, for knowing something advanced at a young age."

**As Gym Leader**

Howard joined the Mahogany Gym at age 23 after honing both his ice sculpture craft and his Pokémon training for 10 years. When he first joined the Gym, he did not battle as a lieutenant trainer, but was the Gym's chief architect, as it was in desperate need of a makeover at the time.

"It didn't convey ice at the time at all," he said. "So I brought my talents to the table to give the Gym a more wintry, icy feel."

Several of Howard's sculptures are featured prominently throughout the Gym. His artistic talents were partially responsible for bumping him up to the leader position in 1975. After former leader Cristobal Ballestros mysteriously went missing in 1974, the Mahogany Gym operated without a leader for several months. Ultimately, the post went to Howard, as the other lieutenant trainers argued that Howard had a vision for the Gym because he kept his job as chief architect when he became a lieutenant trainer in 1971.

As he has had the longest career out of all the Johto Gym Leaders, Howard is the supervisor for the Johto Gym Leaders and frequently collaborates with Kanto Supervisor Erika Aoyama to design special international tournaments.

Howard's team consists of Piloswine, Seel, Dewgong, Cloyster (evolved from the Shellder his parents kept), and Jynx.

For a time, Howard was often considered the Gym Leader who ended the careers of many trainers eager to take on the Pokémon League. In 1985, he suffered a severe burn that left him incapacitated for several weeks. His Piloswine went out to search for a cure, but never returned.

"I thought it had abandoned me," Howard later said. "And I couldn't understand why—I never mistreated it, Piloswine was always a part of the family. I protected it, which was how I got the burn in the first place. So because of that, I redoubled my efforts with my other Pokémon, knowing that they weren't nearly as strong as Piloswine was. But they weren't the same…I mean, I loved them all, I still do. I thought Piloswine up and left me, and I felt betrayed. And that's why I was so…_cold_, I guess, towards my challengers for that period. I defeated them soundly, to the point where they never wanted to continue with their quest again." He went on to apologize to those trainers he had defeated in that stretch of time, if any of them were listening.

13 years later, in 1998, Howard went exploring in the nearby ice path and found his Piloswine trapped in a block of ice, gripping some plants that he recognized as a key ingredient in the treatment of burns.

"It was actually helping me, and it took me 13 years to figure it out," he said. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. I have Piloswine back, and we're both very happy—even if it took a little re-acclimation to each other after so long."

According to Pokémon League HQ, Howard's official career Gym record (which spans an impressive 36 years) is 1998-764-398 as of June 15, 2011. This does not include his appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders. He won his 1000th career Gym battle on, coincidentally enough, his 50th birthday. By his calculation, Howard assumes he'll win his 2000th battle "in the next week or two" (citation needed).

**Accomplishments**

Howard was awarded the title of "Living National Treasure of Johto" in 2009 for his ice sculptures, the first to be designated a Living National Treasure in such a craft. Many of his sculptures—the result of a 56-year career—are featured prominently in his Gym, and are swapped out roughly every two weeks.

Howard's sculptures have also been prominently featured on Kanto's popular cooking competition show, _Iron Chef_. He made a commemorative sculpture for the show's 200th challenger in 2007, the 300th challenger in 2009, and a summer tag team battle amongst all four of the Iron Chefs in 2010.

"Chairman Kaga is a very interesting man to carve into ice," he later said after the show aired.


	18. Clair

**Enjoy the last of the Johto League!**

* * *

**Clair Lee**

Clair Lee (born Clair L'Aigle September 24, 1983) is the Blackthorn City Gym Leader and has been the caretaker of the Blackthorn Dragon's Den Shrine since 2005. She is the cousin of Elite Four Champion Lance Chevalier.

**Early Life**

Lee was born in Blackthorn City in 1983, and was raised (along with her cousin Lance) by her grandmother, Lucile, who was the caretaker of the Dragon's Den Shrine (and the Gym Leader) at the time. She grew up around dragon-type Pokémon, having observed her grandmother at the shrine, and decided to train them herself. In a 2008 interview with Johto Radio's _Places and People!_, she revealed that her first Pokémon was a Dratini she befriended at a young age.

"Basically, I was watching Grandma performing the rites of the Shrine, when a small Dratini wiggled its way out of the water to see what was going on," she said. "I must've been around 5 years old at the time, it couldn't have been much older than a year or two. Grandma thinks it was separated from its parents, and couldn't find them in the depths of the cave. So it clung to me, I guess, and we took care of it. When I began my journey at 10, she was my first traveling companion. Hasn't left my side since, even though we've never tracked down its parents. I guess we became its surrogate parents."

During her early years as a trainer, she looked to her cousin as a rival, and spurred herself to beat him. "As is only natural at that age," she quipped.

At 16, she changed her last name to Lee after much frustration over constant misspellings and mispronunciations of her last name. Her first trainer card, for example, misspelled L'Aigle as "Lagle", and an article in the _Blackthorn Herald_ misspelled her last name as "Lesgle". So she took a much simpler, less French-sounding last name.

"Never cared much for my French side, I dunno why Lance kept that pompous last name of his," she said. "At least no one's spelled my last name L-I yet."

**As Gym Leader**

Lee ascended to the leadership in 2000, shortly after her grandmother retired from the Gym. While Lucile L'Aigle would remain Shrine Caretaker for the next five years, Lee began to make her mark on the Pokémon League after defeating her cousin for the title.

"When Grandma retired as Gym Leader, she made the two of us battle for the leadership, saying she wanted our training to speak for itself," she said. "Of course, Lance became the Champion later on, so I guess it wasn't a total loss for him."

Lee's team consists of her first Dratini (which has since evolved into Dragonite), Kingdra, Gyarados, and Dragonair.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Lee's career Gym record, as of July 5, 2011, is 183-127-8. This does not include her appearances in special tournaments or battles against other Gym Leaders, although she has fought several exhibition matches against her cousin. One of her most memorable battles was one against Chevalier, when they both sent out their Dragonair as their last Pokémon (which many fans have come to call the "Dueling Dragonairs" bout). Though Chevalier's Dragonair was in much better shape than Lee's near the end of the bout, he launched a Hyper Beam attack to finish the match. However, his Dragonair's Hyper Beam narrowly missed. As it needed time to recharge, it was hit (and subsequently knocked out) by a Hyper Beam from Lee's Dragonair. However, Lee's Dragonair also collapsed from exhaustion, leading the referee to declare a tie.

**Accomplishments**

Lee took over the job as caretaker of the Dragon's Den Shrine in Blackthorn City in 2005, when her grandmother retired from that position.

She became an undefeated five-time champion on the popular quiz show _Poké Quiz Attack 25_ in 2007. She would later return in a special episode, where she played (and lost) against host Blaine O'Donnell.

She has won the Johto League Gym Leader Conference the most times out of any active Gym Leader: eight times.

She has published a book on training dragon-type Pokémon for beginners, _How to Train Your Dragon _(2007), in response to a trend of more trainers mishandling dragon-type Pokémon and often abandoning them due to lack of knowledge on how to properly care for them.

"I would often see so many trainers, many of them rookies, who would catch a dragon Pokémon, pretend it's the best thing that ever happened to them, and then—when it doesn't perform the way the trainer hopes it will—either abused, abandoned, or both. While I was fortunate enough to give some of them a home in the Dragon's Den, many others weren't so lucky. After the book was published, I was happy to hear the number of abused dragon Pokémon went down dramatically. I'm not saying I got rid of the problem entirely, because it's still happening, but it made me feel a lot better about those Pokémon."


	19. Lorelei

**We're coming down the home stretch…here's the first of the Elite Four entries. Again, I'll be covering both the Kanto and Johto Elites. This is also the first time I'm incorporating any info from FR/LG, so…we'll see.**

**Also, thank you to all my reviewers, but particularly Signel-chan and R. Vienna who have reviewed almost every single entry up to this point. Thanks also to Mya Latti and CoffeeIncluded, who both have recently found my story, for writing two of my favorite stories on this entire site. Mya's is called "Speak Up," and CI's is called "Alphabet Soup." Go check 'em out, they're great reads. Tell 'em OkonoMiyagi sent you.**

**But now, without further delay, I present the Elites!**

* * *

**Lorelei von Kleinheardt**

Lorelei von Kleinheardt (born March 15, 1974) is a former member of the Kanto Elite Four and a frequent guest lecturer at the Viridian City Battle Academy.

**Early Life**

Von Kleinheardt was born in 1974 on Floe Island, just outside Four Island Town. From an early age, her favorite place on the island was the Icefall Cave, where she could often be found playing with many of the wild Pokémon there. The cave's cold climate is often attributed to her decision to begin training ice-type Pokémon when she started on her Pokémon journey in 1984 (citation needed).

Her first Pokémon was a Lapras she befriended while playing in the cave. She revealed, in a 2009 interview with the _Kanto Daily_, that Lapras would often give her rides around the island as a young girl, despite her parents' strict instructions not to venture far away from the island.

"She was very shy at first," von Kleinheardt recalls. "I would often bring a beach ball to play with so she could loosen up around me. She really liked that, and eventually it got to that point where she would even let me ride on her back. That's when I knew I had her trust. My mom didn't like it when I would come home late, often soaked, after Lapras gave me a ride to another island, although I'm glad she's rather fond of her now."

It was, in fact, her Lapras that ferried her from the Sevii Islands to the Kanto mainland when she began her journey.

**Rise to the Indigo League**

Von Kleinheardt defeated all 8 Kanto Gyms fairly quickly for a young trainer, earning her eighth badge at the age of 12. However, she took some time off before challenging the Indigo League, citing a need to mature as a trainer.

"I got the feeling that a lot of the Gym Leaders I challenged at the time thought I was just another cocky kid looking to become the next Pokémon master," she said. "And while it wasn't exactly what I wanted to do, the idea of it thrilled me. Besides, there were still several varieties of Pokémon that I hadn't yet encountered."

Von Kleinheardt took 4 years to train before she challenged the Indigo League for the first time in 1990. Pokémon League records show that her first attempt was moderately successful, defeating half of the Elite Four before ultimately falling to ghost specialist Agatha Christiansen.

"She was tough," she recalls. "I never imagined battling the way she did in our first match—it was like she had telepathy with her Pokémon, except not really. I can see how many trainers lose to her on their first time."

She ultimately defeated the entire Elite Four on her fifth attempt in 1995. Though she did not defeat then-Champion Marco Scotti (who would later fall to Blue Oak the following year), ailing Elite Four member Chihiro Mizuki was so impressed with von Kleinheardt's battling style that she asked her to take her place on the Elite Four roster.

"I don't quite remember why Chihiro singled me out to take her place, but I figured I'd jump at the chance—because when will another opportunity present itself?" she said.

Mizuki passed away in July 1996, just two weeks before she was slated to lead von Kleinheardt's installation ceremony. Christiansen led the ceremony instead, and von Kleinheardt was formally installed in the Elite Four on August 10, 1996.

**In the Elite Four**

Von Kleinheardt is the first trainer that Indigo League challengers face, and has earned the nickname "The Ice Queen" because of her knack of freezing her opponents' Pokémon solid at crucial moments of the match.

"Lapras is the true Ice Queen, though," she quipped. "She does most of the freezing. Occasionally Dewgong or Jynx will get lucky and score one, but I've found Lapras freezes the opponent more times out of anyone on my team."

Von Kleinheardt's team consists of Lapras, Dewgong, Slowbro, Cloyster, and Jynx. It was once rumored in 1998 that she had managed to capture the legendary Articuno and used it against her opponents, although she vehemently denied those rumors in an official statement, joking that she didn't need Articuno when she had Lapras.

In 2006, von Kleinheardt took temporary leave from the Elite Four when the Floe Island Rocket Uprising erupted in her hometown. Though she helped quash the uprising (with the help of a young trainer who had previously defeated her), reports of Team Rocket's presence elsewhere in the Sevii Islands caused her a great deal of worry.

"What little family I have left resides in the Sevii Islands," she said. "I needed to make sure they were safe, and even that comes before any duties the League could ever throw at me."

Though she temporarily returned for two months in 2006, von Kleinheardt retired from the Kanto Elite Four at the end of the year. Her official career League record stands at 165-155-23, excluding appearances in special tournaments or battles against other League entities. She handpicked Kris Guest, valedictorian of the Viridian Battle Academy's Class of 2006, to succeed her. Guest was one of several trainers from the Academy who stepped in for von Kleinheardt during her leave of absence, winning 10 out of his 16 battles.

**Accomplishments**

Von Kleinheardt is a guest lecturer at the Viridian City Battle Academy, having gained world renown for her lectures on battle styles and strategies which have sold all over the world.

She opened the Floe Island Exhibition Park, aimed to encourage children to become more active as trainers, in 2009. The park enjoys about 150 visitors daily. Frequent children's tournaments are held, and the top young trainers earn a spot in the Kanto League Conference. Each year, these young Sevii Island representatives have done well in the actual conference, although the best a Sevii Island trainer has ever done there is advancing to Round Three.


	20. Bruno

**WOW! Over 10,000 hits for this story, at last check. Thank you so much for all your support of the Gym Leader Wiki.**

**As for this one, here's a bit of a change of pace…this guy always seemed a little mysterious to me. So what do I do? Read on…**

* * *

**Bruno Jacobs**

Bruno Jacobs (born January 28, 1969) is a member of the Kanto and Johto Elite Four and the reigning Martial Arts World Champion since 2008.

**Early Life**

Little is known about Jacobs' early life, outside of the fact that his first Pokémon was an Onix he encountered in the mountains near Pallet Town. His birthplace is a matter of dispute even today—some say he was born near Pallet Town, while others say he was born in the valley just south of the Rock Tunnel. Either way, Jacobs himself has never revealed his birthplace.

As he has never given any public interviews, no one knows exactly how he came to train fighting-type Pokémon, though someone close to Jacobs once said that he simply needed sparring partners while he was in karate training (citation needed).

**Rise to the Indigo League**

Pokémon League HQ records indicate that Jacobs joined the Elite Four in 1996, just two weeks after the surprise death of former fighting-type master Jun Katayama on May 13. Beyond that, however, nothing is known about how he was selected or how he entered his candidacy for the position. He He is the second of the Elite Four that trainers face in their quest to the championship.

Jacobs' team consists of two Onix, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, and Machamp. He has not been known to use any other Pokémon.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Jacobs' career record stands at 164-109-9 as of August 21, 2011. This does not include his appearances in any special tournaments or battles against other League entities.

Since 2000, Jacobs concurrently holds a position in the Johto Elite Four. His Johto team remains largely unchanged from his Kanto team, despite being the third Elite Four member. His Johto record stands at 144-112-1.

**Accomplishments**

Jacobs began training in karate since he was just 9 years old (citation needed), and currently holds a 9th degree black belt which he attained in May 2008.

Jacobs has competed in the World Martial Arts Championship for many years beginning in 2005. He has remained champion of the karate competition since 2006 and World Champion—for all-around performance—since 2008.

At one point, it was rumored that current Cianwood City Gym Leader Chuck Morris had studied under Jacobs, though Morris denied those rumors. He added that, if given the chance, he would like the chance to spar against him. Jacobs himself has kept relatively quiet on the matter, except for one rare statement that he released early in 2011. It simply said, "It would be an honor."


	21. Agatha

**Sorry for the lack of updates—school and such has kept me away for quite a while. Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review—and if you haven't by now, please do!**

* * *

**Agatha Christiansen**

Agatha Christiansen (born August 23, 1928) is a member of the Kanto Elite Four and a world-renowned author of mystery novels.

**Early Life**

Christiansen was born in 1928 to a family that owned the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. She spent much of her free time playing in the Tower, saying that she enjoyed feeling the spirits of the deceased Pokémon on the upper floors. In a 2008 interview with Johto Radio's _Places __and __People!_, she explained herself:

"If you listened very carefully, these Pokémon had such thrilling stories to tell. They talked of their travels with their trainers and the bonds they shared, and at that time they had talked of places I had never even heard of. I'm sure they had heard my questions for them through my thoughts, and I guess they're mostly responsible for inspiring me to go on my own journey. Even though many of the spirits I once spoke with have moved on from this world, I'm sure my current status as a trainer would make them proud."

Christiansen began her Pokémon journey when she was 11 years old, taking along a Gastly she befriended from the Tower.

"That Gastly I took with me…we hit it off really well. We bonded over stories it told me when it was still alive as a trainer's Golbat, and it liked my youthful energy at the time—I think it sensed that I was preparing to go on my own journey, and wanted to go on one again."

She was a childhood friend of Professor Samuel Oak, who went to school with her. Oak and Christiansen were often known as rivals in their school days, especially after they both got their first Pokémon. The two were frequently top of their class, and the very top spot kept changing hands between the two of them year after year.

"There was no doubt [Oak] was very good at what he did back in the day," Christiansen said. "But after a while he started burying his face in books and research, leaving his Pokémon behind. I never could understand why he did—it's very clear that the life of a trainer is much more interesting, but then again, once he started research, I leapt far ahead of him in battling ability. I always thought what he was trying to accomplish was largely useless."

**Rise to the Indigo League**

Christiansen is currently the longest-tenured Indigo League member, having been with the League since its founding in 1958. She was selected as a member of the Elite Four because, at the time, she was the only trainer in the world that trained ghost Pokémon.

"Ghosts were associated with power back then," Christiansen said. "They were difficult to find, difficult to raise, difficult to train. And if you trained them—and above all, trained them well—you were rightly considered one of the best."

Christiansen is the third trainer that challengers face on their way to the Indigo League Championship. Her team consists of her first Gastly (which has since evolved into Gengar), a second Gengar, Golbat, Haunter, Arbok, and Misdreavus. She also sometimes uses Crobat.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Christiansen's record over her 53-year career stands at 2919-978-192 as of October 16, 2011. This does not include her appearances in special tournaments or battles against other League entities.

Fed up with all the negativity he received from Christiansen, Professor Samuel Oak issued his lifelong rival a challenge—six-on-six, no substitutions. Christiansen accepted his challenge, and the battle was televised worldwide on March 24, 2010.

Reporters and witnesses the next day said that this match was a true clash of the titans, recalling how the match was relatively even until the very last moment. Both sides had one Pokémon remaining—Christiansen with her first Gengar and Oak with his Dragonite. Christiansen appeared to have the battle locked away when she put Oak's Dragonite to sleep, but what she wasn't expecting was Dragonite's Sleep Talk calling for an Outrage. Dragonite's Outrage, however, missed, and Gengar called for a Dream Eater.

What followed was something that never happened before—Dragonite woke up in the middle of the Dream Eater attack, cutting it short before it could deliver more damage than it already had. Two successful Outrages later, Christiansen's Gengar fell, and Oak emerged victorious.

The only comment Christiansen shared after the battle was simply, "He shut me up in a hurry."

**Accomplishments**

Christiansen is a best-selling author, having written such popular works as _Murder __on __the __Magnet __Train_ (1954), _The__ Elite __Four_ (1957), and _Why__ Didn__'__t __They __Ask __Ekans?_ (1964). Her most recent book to reach the Kanto Bestsellers List, _Meowth __Among__ the __Pidgeys_, was released in 2004.

She has also written several stage plays that have been performed for many years. Her 1966 play _Spinarak__'__s __Web_ is by far her most popular, continuing to run to this day since its theater debut in 1972. Saffron City Gym Leader Sabrina LaFay played the lead role of Clarissa from 2005-2011. Johto Elite Four member Karen Rénard will take her place.

At 83, Christiansen is the oldest active League entity anywhere in the world.


	22. Lance

**Lance Chevalier**

Lance Chevalier (born July 24, 1980) is a member of the Kanto Elite Four, the former Johto League Champion, and the head of the World Dragon Legion. He is the cousin of Blackthorn City Gym Leader Clair Lee.

**Early Life**

Chevalier was born in Blackthorn City in 1980, but was taken in by Clair Lee's grandmother after he was orphaned at the age of 4. His parents were killed in an attack by wild Ursaring while they were out adventuring in the mountains south of the city. Chevalier, who happens to be Lee's cousin, became friendly rivals with Lee even at an early age.

"She always wanted to beat me," he said in a 2007 interview with Johto Radio's _Places__and__People!_. "We made each other stronger in this way, though Clair never did take well to losing. And believe me, she lost quite a few times. Sure, so did I, but whenever we lost we would always blame the other—we would never take the time to realize why we performed the way we did. Of course, this is only natural with dragon trainers, as they frequently think that they're indestructible, developing a kind of arrogance along with it. And when that gets crushed, they're in a state of denial. 'No, I didn't lose, they made me lose,' that kind of thing. But your ability as a trainer, no matter what type you train, resides in yourself. And Clair and I would always remind each other of that."

Chevalier began his Pokémon journey in Johto when he was 10 years old, taking along a Charmander as his first Pokémon.

"I was always fascinated with dragons, and I had read that Charmander evolved into Charizard, which looked like a dragon," he said. "So aside from being easier to train than real dragons, I chose one that would look like a dragon in the end."

Chevalier reached the Kanto region in 1995, after conquering the Johto League (and defeating his surrogate mother, Lucile L'Aigle, in the process).

**Rise to the Indigo League**

Upon his conquest of the Kanto League just over a year and a half after he reached the region, Chevalier challenged the Elite Four and handily defeated everyone except then-Champion Marco Scotti in his first try. When he learned that the former leader of the Elite Four, grass specialist Mark Green, was retiring, he jumped at the chance for his position.

"I had heard the position would be awarded to the winner of a special tournament, so of course I jumped at the chance. I feel I needed to challenge myself, and I certainly felt that I was a good enough trainer to take the top spot, so I figured, why not?" he said. "And at that time, I had several bona fide dragons in my team, so there was no way I could lose."

It was around this time that Chevalier started wearing his signature capes, to bring him good luck during the tournament.

"And besides, I felt like I needed something else to make me look like a legit dragon trainer," he quipped. "Nothing like flying around on the back of a dragon, with your cape flapping in the wind behind you."

Chevalier handily won the tournament, and was formally installed as the leader of the Elite Four on January 27, 1997, making him the youngest Elite Four member worldwide.

Chevalier is the fourth of the Elite Four trainers that challengers face on their way to the Indigo League Championship. His team consists of his Charizard, Gyarados, three Dragonite, and Aerodactyl. On occasion he swaps out one of his Dragonite with a Dragonair, and Charizard for Kingdra.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Chevalier's career League record is 188-89-3, as of November 2, 2011. This does not include his appearances in special tournaments or battles against other League entities.

Just three years after becoming head of the Elite Four in Kanto, Chevalier, then aged 20, challenged the Johto Elite Four—a mission which he said he needed time to mature before he took on. Though it took him two tries, Chevalier defeated the Johto Elite Four and subsequently became the new Champion on May 24, 2000.

Chevalier's reign as Johto Champion lasted 114 battles, until he was finally defeated by a young man—known by the press only as "Gold"—on July 14, 2001, on his 115th battle.

**Accomplishments**

Chevalier guest-hosted one episode of the popular Kanto game show _Poké__Quiz__Attack__25_, when regular host Blaine O'Donnell was a contestant playing for charity.

Not to be outdone by his cousin, Clair, who was a five-time champion, Chevalier appeared as a contestant himself on _Attack__25_ and won five games as well.

Chevalier is the head of the World Dragon Legion, which is the governing body of all dragon trainers worldwide. He has headed the organization since 2008, and has won its annual Dragon Masters' Championship twice since he ascended to the leadership position.


	23. Will

**Second-to-last entry of my Wiki! Thanks to all of you who have read it so far, especially those of you who continue to review! I can't believe I started this over a year ago, and that I'm still with it! And this also happens to be the day I joined 2 years ago. If you're an _Iron Chef_ fan (or _Tales of Symphonia_ fan), check out my other stuff, too! That's how it all started for me.**

**Having said that, I have an announcement to make. You may or may not know that I am not planning to continue the Wiki past Generation II. However, I am pleased to announce that CoffeeIncluded, author of that fabulous Generation V novelization, "Alphabet Soup," has graciously offered to pick up where I leave off! I'm eagerly anticipating the first installment of that version—I have no doubt it'll be great. And go check out "Alphabet Soup," even if you're not familiar with Generation V. It's a great read.**

**With that, enjoy this second-to-last edition of the Gym Leader Wiki!**

* * *

**Will Powers**

Will Powers (born April 4, 1979) is a member of the Johto Elite Four and a member of the Alakazam Society. He is a world-renowned trivia champion, holding records for the popular quiz show _Poké Quiz Attack 25_.

**Early Life**

Powers was born in Ecruteak City to a family of fortunetellers in 1979. His interest in Pokémon was born out of a class field trip to the Ruins of Alph, just outside the city, when he was six years old. Unlike many of his classmates, he said in a 2008 interview, he was actually able to communicate with the Unown.

"I guess my psychic powers were just beginning to develop at that age, what with my parents being fortunetellers and all," he said. "But there was definitely something strange going on when we toured the ruins themselves. Granted, my powers weren't refined by any means at that point, but I definitely heard some voices. And Unown, you know, they like to float by you, a little too close sometimes. Every time one floated past me I heard words. Muddled, unintelligible words, but words nonetheless."

Powers spent much of his youth in the Ruins, trying to develop some sense of what the Unown were saying to him. Three years after his trip, at 9 years old, he found a way to translate—via a Natu he encountered while exploring the Ruins again.

"I didn't actually catch it right away. Natu was always there whenever I happened by," he explained. "But it would always come with me into the ruins, and we were able to communicate telepathically—even if the connection was a little fuzzy at first. That was when I first started to understand that the Unown were prophesizing, something about a psychic defending the heavens. Didn't make any sense to me at the time, of course, but one can only wonder if they were talking about me."

Powers began his Pokémon journey a year later, formally capturing that same Natu to take with him.

A few months into his Pokémon journey, Powers took to exploring Union Cave quite liberally. An encounter with a wild Onix, however, almost ended his Pokémon career as soon as it started.

"I guess I was a little too cocky at that age, thinking I was invincible when I had only just begun my journey. That thing came at me with the ferocity of the Magnet Train. I mean, it was _pissed_. I almost got away, too—I looked back, thinking I had outrun it. The last thing I remember seeing was its tail heading straight for my face. I woke up in the hospital later, not knowing how I got there, but damned lucky to be alive. Apparently it hit me more than once."

Powers was blinded in his left eye as a result of the attack, which led him to begin wearing his trademark masks.

"Believe me, if I took this thing off, people would be screaming bloody murder," he added. "Because that's what it looks like under there."

**Rise to the Indigo League**

Powers made his first attempt at the Johto Elite Four in 1997, but suffered five losses before he finally defeated the entire Elite Four on February 27, 1999. He lost to then-Champion Han Hye-jin in his only attempt at the Championship. Han held the title for another year before Lance Chevalier defeated her in May 2000.

Just two weeks before Chevalier became Champion, however, psychic master Alexei Sinievski died of a heart attack. Sinievski's will stipulated that a only psychic trainer replace him. Of all the applicants, only two—Powers and another trainer from Saffron, Sae Murakami—were eligible. Murakami, however, was hospitalized just a week after applying for the position and withdrew, leaving Powers to take the post at the end of the month.

Powers is the first of the Johto Elite Four that challengers face on their way to the Indigo League Championship. His team consists of his first Natu (which has since evolved into Xatu), Jynx, Slowbro, Exeggutor, and a second Xatu.

According to Pokémon League HQ, Powers' career league record is 287-165-8, as of January 9, 2012. This does not include his appearances in special tournaments or battles against other League entities.

**Accomplishments**

His outlandish outfits have caused some people to confuse him with _Poké Iron Chef_ host Takeshi Kaga. On one occasion, however, Powers actually filled in for Kaga when the Chairman boycotted a match due to a string of losses by the Iron Chefs.

Since 1999, Powers has been a certified member of the Alakazam Society, reserved only for individuals who score in the 98th percentile or higher on a standardized qualifying test. Though it has never been officially verified, Powers's IQ is rumored to be somewhere between 190 and 220.

Powers appeared on _Poké Quiz Attack 25_ and became a five-time champion in 2007. He has won the most money out of any contestant on the show, ¥1,176,000, which includes his ¥500,000 prize for winning the 2008 Tournament of Champions. He is the only contestant in the history of the show to capture all 25 squares on the board in a single game, a feat he accomplished twice.

Powers was also the final top prize winner on Blaine O'Donnell's version of _Who Wants to be a Pokémillionaire?_ in 2009. He won the ¥10,000,000 top prize after correctly identifying that a Berserk Gene was the item left near the site of the collapsed Cerulean Cave. It was also while answering his final question that he used his Phone-a-Friend lifeline to call his father, Austin, not to ask for help but to tell him that he was about to win the ten million yen.

* * *

**One left. You know who it is. I've alluded to her several times in some of the past entries. You might already know what backstory I'll give her…or do you? 'Cause I sure as heck don't.**

'**Til then, my friends…**


	24. Karen

**Well, folks…this is it. 24 entries, more than 22,000 words (probably including author's notes), and over a year later, I've come to the conclusion of the Gym Leader Wiki. Or at least my iteration of it. (See last chapter's author's note for details.)**

**I'll have more to say at the end, but right now, I believe I promised you yet another profile?**

* * *

**Karen Rénard**

Karen Rénard (born October 30, 1980) is the leader of the Johto Elite Four and a renowned stage, film, and TV actress.

**Early Life**

Rénard was born in Goldenrod City in 1980, to a family of radio actors. Her parents, Claude and Nancy Rénard, are two of Johto's most celebrated radio actors, having appeared in over 100 titles together. The younger Rénard became fascinated with the theater at a very young age.

"It wasn't so much me being introduced to the theater so much as it was me living in the theater," Rénard said in a 2008 interview with Johto Radio's _Places and People!_ "My parents were doing so many shows, and when I wasn't in school they always kept me backstage. I saw the underbelly of the beast, so to speak. It was a fun life, though. It fascinated me how you could become a completely different character, and to understand people in a way that I think many non-actors can't."

Rénard's first role came at the age of 9.

"It was a minor role, and I only had one line," she recalled. "But I had a part nonetheless."

Rénard also recalls the night she found her first Pokémon companion, with whom she would embark on her Pokémon journey at the age of 10.

"My parents had just finished their last performance of _Romeo and Juliet_ for Johto Radio, and I always would hang out in the back alley behind the studio while I waited for them to come out of their debriefs. So while I was waiting outside, I spotted an Eevee, just sitting in the alley. Its ears were drooped, the poor thing was so thin, I had to wonder if it had been abandoned. So I showed my parents, and my dad—bless his heart—helped me carry the creature to the Pokémon Center. It took an awful lot of convincing for them to let me keep it, but since they figured that no one would be looking for it, and that I was about to embark on my own journey, they let me keep it in the end."

Rénard doesn't remember exactly when that same Eevee evolved into her Umbreon, but she says it was probably meant to be.

"The more I think about it, the more I have to think it must have been fate," she said. "I found her at night. We bonded primarily at night; I would always have her out of her ball at night. She loved the night air, as long as we were nowhere near Goldenrod. You can't help but wonder."

**Rise to the Indigo League**

Rénard's rise to the Indigo League began after she easily conquered the Elite Four on her first attempt in 1999. Though she was defeated by then-Champion Han Hye-jin thereafter, she greatly impressed then-Elite Four leader Martin Black, who was planning his retirement in late 1999. Black, who trained water-type Pokémon, said he had been impressed with Rénard's control over a type that had never been mastered before.

Rénard was formally installed to the post in July 2000, and was named leader of the Elite Four once her colleagues Will Powers, Koga Shimizu, and Bruno Jacobs battled for the title. Rénard ultimately defeated Powers in a sweep.

Rénard's team consists of her Umbreon, Murkrow, Vileplume, Gengar, and Houndoom. Her official League record, according to Pokémon League HQ, is 192-108-7, as of February 20, 2012. This does not include her appearances in special tournaments or battles against other League entities.

**Accomplishments**

Her first major film appearance was in the 2001 film _Raiders of the S.S. Aqua_, as Marion. Since then she has appeared in 14 feature films, and has won 4 League Awards for her acting roles.

She and Saffron City Gym Leader Sabrina LaFay are close friends. The two currently star in the new KBN drama, _Ghosts by Moonlight_, which began in January 2012. She plays the protagonist, Clare de Lune, a ghost hunter. LaFay plays her mentalist sidekick, Morgan Bathori.

A few years after her rise to the Elite Four, rumors had surfaced that Rénard was once an adult performer. The magazine _Poké People_ reported that Rénard had worked as an adult performer shortly before being promoted to the Elite Four, which explained not only the outfits she has become known for wearing during her tenure as an Elite but also the reason behind her position in the Indigo League. Rénard quickly dismissed these claims, saying she had never done anything of the sort in her life, and sued the tabloid for defamation. [1] She won the case and recovered ¥20 million in damages.

Rénard began her run as the lead role of Clarissa in Agatha Christensen's award-winning play, _Spinarak's Web_, on January 4, 2012. She continues to hold the role to this day.

[1] Rénard vs. _Poké People_ Magazine. Rénard: "If I had, indeed, done anything along these lines, then where was the solid proof? The magazine has not published any pictures that would indicate that I had ever done such a thing, nor was I ever contacted and asked about any details on the matter. Clearly, whoever reported on this either wanted a cheap shot at me, or wanted a quick and easy story without doing any of the work."

* * *

**And with that, the Gym Leader Wiki rides off into the sunset.**

**It's been a long, but incredible run for the Wiki. This story has garnered, as of the date I published this chapter, 18,353 hits—almost 6 times the amount of traffic my other stories have received, combined. I'm also pleased to see that it's also made the C2 "Pokémon's Best of the Best." Thank you to that mysterious person who put my humble collection of profiles there, whoever you are.**

**I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed any number of the profiles, or who favorited/alerted this story (or me, for that matter). But allow me to say a few things to some of you in particular.**

**-To Signel-chan and R. Vienna: Thank you both for the wonderful support you gave me near the end of the Kanto League. Your consistent reviews throughout kept me going, and I knew I could count on you for constructive feedback.**

**-To Killer of Thy Cookies: You've been here since the beginning, haven't you? Thanks for sticking around so long.**

**-To CoffeeIncluded: Maybe not so much for the reviews so much as for introducing me to such a wonderful story (that wonderful tale, "Alphabet Soup"), but all the same, thank you for your input. Best of luck with Gym Leader Wiki v2.0, you'll take 'em all by storm.**

**-To Mya Latti: I can't thank you enough for all your kind words throughout. And I can't say it enough, I absolutely adored "Speak Up"…even if I wasn't as faithful of a reviewer as I should have been in the later chapters.**

**-And of course, to all of you reading right now: however long you've stayed with this story, thanks for all your views, feedback, and accolades so far. I hope I hear from you either on this story or another I write in the future.**

**I can't make any promises for what I might write next—someone in a review from last June said something about a trolled version. Might try one for the hell of it and see where it goes, who knows. Some of the entries are currently tickling the plot bunnies (like Brock's _Iron Chef _battle), but we'll have to see. I promise you this much, though: this isn't the last you'll see of me.**

**Thank you all.**

**~J.W. (OkonoMiyagi)**


End file.
